The Perfect Spell
by VanillaSmoothie
Summary: One-Shot: A spell is cast by minors who are playing around. Without knowing it, they effect more than they expected! HGDM


A/N This is a one shot....it contains sex, so if you are easily offended, I don't recommend reading this. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: No, HP is not mine, and nothing that you recognize is mine. Just the spell and the plot.

* * *

In a room at the tallest tower of Hogwarts castle two first years were playing with a book they pilfered from the Restricted Section of the library.

"What one do you want to try?" the first boy asked flipping through the pages skimming every spell as he did so.

"Well, something easy because I don't want something terribly bad to happen." replied the girl as she played with her wand. "How about something to do with love?" she said out of nowhere, a look of mischief on her face. The boy looked up, slightly surprised at this statement.

"Ok," he replied a smile creeping it's way onto his face. He turned the pages until he came upon one worth looking at. "This one!" he exclaimed handing the girl the large book. A large smile crept across her lips as she read it over.

"Perfect!" she announced finally. "Well, should I say it or do you want to?"

"Your better at this kinda thing, you do it!" The boy answered looking at the girl with new eyes.

"Ok, here goes! _Come un sogno di notte di mezza estate, l'amore riempirà questo luogo stasera. Due stranieri uniranno. Due corpi diventeranno un. Tutto sarà dimenticato quando sono fatti._" she looked up at the boy when she was finished, "Now what?"

"We wait I guess." he replied taking the book back and closing it.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the Potions classroom when she noticed a funny twinge in the pit of her stomach. She figured it was simply hunger and she headed towards the kitchens for a light snack before dinner.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked towards the vanity to comb his silvery-blonde locks when he felt his stomach lurch slightly. "Guess I'm hungry" he stated simply to his reflection.

"It is almost dinner, it's a possibility." his reflection replied. Draco shrugged and went to get dressed.

He stepped out of the Slytherin Common Room and headed for the kitchens.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the Kitchens and began walking up the corridor. She began to hear heavy footsteps from coming towards her. She turned a corner and nearly ran headlong into Draco.

"Watch where you are walking Granger!" Draco drawled as he went to turn the corner. Both, at the same time, turned back to look at each other. A feeling of need overcame them both and Draco walked back over to Hermione and kissed her fiercely. A small moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back. She broke the kiss and looked into Draco's grey orbs.

"How about we take this somewhere more private?" Draco mumbled as he covered her mouth yet again. Hermione simply moaned her consent and began to walk backwards. Draco broke the kiss and grabbed her hand to stop her. He took a few steps back and took out his wand. He began counting stones in the wall tapping on one here and there. After the last tap, the wall crumbled silently to reveal the entrance to an unused classroom. Everything was covered in dust, and old papers sat on the teachers desk. Draco waved his wand and the dust cleared, papers disappeared and a blanket took their place. Draco pulled Hermione into the room. The wall filled itself once again, silently. Hermione placed her arms around Draco's neck and pulled his face closer to hers. Her lips met his lightly and his hand moved from his side, to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, and intensifying the kiss. Hermione walked Draco backwards until they stopped in front of something. Hermione broke the kiss momentarily to see where they were. She realized they were against the teachers desk and then looked back to Draco. His face was full of need and his eyes were full of lust. Draco snaked his hands around Hermione's waist and pulled her tight to him. Both hands traveled along her body, learning every curve, every sensitive spot. Hermione grinned to herself and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. She left his lips to trail kisses along his jaw line, down the side of his neck, to the space where his shoulder meets his neck. Before moving on Hermione left a small love bite and then continued across the front of his throat and mimicking her actions on the other side, and finally back to his lips. Her hands found their way to the hem of his shirt. Slowly she pulled the shirt up and off of him revealing a toned body.

Draco's hands eventually found the buttons on the front of Hermione's shirt. He slowly undid every one, causing Hermione to undo the last few in order to hurry him up. Draco slid the shirt off of her shoulders and marveled at the figure she had always been hiding. His hands worked quickly to remove her black silk bra, revealing her silky smooth breasts. Draco tailed kisses all along her neck, and down to each breast in turn. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach to the waist line of her skirt cut him off. He slowly undid the button and zipper of her skirt, and pulled it down to her ankles, revealing a black silk thong, that matched the bra. Draco looked up at Hermione surprised at her undergarments.

Hermione pulled Draco back up while kicking off her shoes. She found the buttons on his pants and let them drop quietly to the floor. His obvious arousal showing through his black boxers. Hermione smiled coyly as Draco stepped out of his pants and took off his shoes and socks. He grabbed Hermione just under the arms and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun her around and sat her on the desk. He laid her back on the desk and she unwrapped her legs from his waist. Draco crawled on top of Hermione and kissed her passionately. His hands found their way to her thong, and slid it off and then his own boxers allowing his length to be completely visible. Hermione smiled as he looked up at her. She sat up and met his lips, leaning back again, and pulling him with her. He broke the kiss momentarily and looked at her, she nodded and he grinned. He positioned himself above her, and entered her slowly. Hermione moaned in pleasure as he continued his motion. They quickly found a rhythm and quickly reached the height of pleasure. With a loud moan, and a gasp of air Hermione reached her limit, Draco did the same moments later. He collapsed on top of Hermione both breathing heavily. Hermione entangled her fingers with Draco's silky hair. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly. He slowly got up and began to re-dress. Hermione followed suit and soon both were fully clothed again. With one last look from Hermione Draco placed his left hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few seconds Hermione broke the kiss and placed her pointer, middle, and ring fingers on his lips to stop him from saying anything. She smiled and headed for the door of the classroom. She looked back to see Draco wave his wand and all the dust returned to it's place and the blanket returned to papers. She reached for the handle, opened the door and left, closing the door behind her. Hermione reached the Gryffindor Dormitory and mumbled the password. The portrait swung open and she headed straight for her bed. She laid down and shut her eyes, drifting in and out of sleep.

Draco left through the wall, and headed towards the Slytherin Dormitory, completely forgetting about food. Her uttered the password and walked through the Common Room, not paying attention to the stares and smiles he was getting. He got to his private dorm and flopped down on his bed. He began to snooze lightly as he remembered the events of a few moments ago.

* * *

A loud knock on Hermione's bedside table awoke her from her light slumber.

"Where were you for dinner?" Ginny asked seeming upset. Hermione thought back and could only remember being in the Potions room.

"I was completing a potion." she stated simply getting up out of bed. Ginny looked slightly hurt and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Well, how about we go to the Kitchens, get something there." Hermione nodded as she changed from her school clothes into a tank and jeans. They left and headed for the Kitchens.

* * *

Draco was rudely awakened from his sleep.

"Get up! You missed dinner again! What were you doing?" Blaise asked a hint of frustration in his voice, "Or should I ask, who were you doing?" Draco shook his head.

"Took a shower earlier, must have fallen asleep afterwards," Draco replied as he tried to remember what he had done.

"Oh well, let's go to the Kitchens and get some food. I'll tell you about who I did!" Blaise said quickly. Draco jumped up out of bed and followed Blaise out of the room.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the Kitchens with a basket full of food.

"I need to tell you something that happened, you will never believe who I finally got to "talk" to!" Ginny said in a whisper as they heard footsteps coming towards them. They rounded the corner and nearly ran head on into Draco and Blaise. Blaise winked at Ginny and she giggled and blushed. Draco glared at Hermione, "Watch where you are walking Granger!" he growled as he continued to walk, clearing his throat to get Blaise's attention. The two boys walked towards the kitchen, and the girls walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was my first 'one shot' fic. Let me know what you think!!!

The spell is in Italian and it means "Like a missummers night dream, love will fill this place tongiht. Two strangers will unite. Two bodies will become one. All will be forgotten when they are done."

This fic if for dirty-joke. She helped me come up with the idea, and the spell.....thanks!!

Vanilla Smoothie188


End file.
